Heaven Sent
by Darkest Melody
Summary: Serenity, Usagi, Sailor Moon, Cosmos…all these names and more were once her own. Now she is simply Tsukino Uzumaki, twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and her presence will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Heaven Sent 

_By: Darkest Melody_

_Summery: Serenity, Usagi, Sailor Moon, Cosmos…all these names and more were once her own. Now she is simply Tsukino Uzumaki, twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and her presence will change everything._

* * *

_**Chapter One: **_

There once existed a Kingdom made of silver and gold, of peace and prosperity, ruled over by generations of honorable queens descended from a goddess among the stars. The White Moon Kingdom thrived for millennia under the guardianship of it's Queens, giving rise to the planetary alliance known to those of the Galaxies as the Silver Alliance, uniting nine of the ten planets/kingdoms under one banner of peace and unity.

Then came the reign of Selenity IV bringing with it the birth of her daughter Serenity II, a birth that began the bells of destruction tolling for the White Moon. For Serenity's fate had already been decided as a Child of Fate. She would grow up loved and pampered, protected by her Court both near and far; loved by the valiant Prince of Earth…only to die with her Kingdom and Court when the spurned former lover of her Prince attacked her Kingdom aided by the power of a ancient and evil force. They would all die that day only to be reborn a thousand years into the future with no memories of their former lives and no longer together. For Serenity, now called Tsukino Usagi, this next incarnation would bring with it both joys and pains as she found her Court again, fell in love with her prince again, and in the end confronted the evil that had destroyed her once before.

In this life she grew and matured, learning valuable skills and forming bonds that would last even in death.

But it would not be enough.

For in the end she once again lost her Court, lost her Prince, lost the future child she hadn't been meant to know but had grown to love…

She lost everything but her life.

Now she is faced with a choice, eternal life in a galaxy void of her loved ones and no longer in need of her protection, or to submit herself to the will of the Cauldron and be reborn into another life in another world where she could form new bonds to help her last the cold eons awaiting her.

For her the choice was simple.

* * *

AN: Ok this is just a rough draft of an idea I had tonight and I thought I'd type it up and post it to see if anyone liked the idea. So if anyone wants to see more leave a review and let know. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of the characters used, nor is there any money being made from or by this work of fiction. Though the plot is mine, steal it and i'll be pissed and report you got it? good. _

**Chapter Two: **

It was a bright and sunny day, typical weather in Konoha, and in one rather small apartment a golden haired girl of 12 was trying to rouse her twin from the depths of morpheus grasp. It had become a bit of a routine over the years for her wake long before her brother, though she didn't care to wake early either, and to go through the motions of the daily chores and preparing for the day. It was just easier for her if she could get into the bathroom first, not to mention this way she wasn't forced to eat instant cup ramen every morning. With her doing the chores their clothes were always clean, their apartment was as clean and ordered as one could expect a pre-teens to be, and their food well prepared and varied thanks to her kunoichi cooking classes.

If it had been up to her brother they would have lived in a bit of a pigs sty and been forced to eat cup ramen every morning since he had an unhealthy obsession with it.

Of course if it had been up to her brother to do the shopping then the villagers probably wouldn't have sold him the same quality of produce they did her. This was something that had bothered the twins as far back as they could remember, for while most treated her kindly- if a bit distant- the majority of the village treated her brother as if he didn't exist. They helped him grudgingly and with chilly politeness (the nicer ones) or rudeness (most villagers). Only a select few treated the twins with equal kindness, the ramen shop owners- who she blamed for her brothers obsession- and the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi were among the closest to the twins.

He'd protected them and provided for them during the first few years of their lives, going so far as to hire a nanny to care for them when no one was willing to take them in after their parents deaths during the Kyuubi attack. The caregiver he'd hired, Souh-san, had raised them by herself in this same small two bedroom apartment until about five year ago when they were 8 and she had been called back home to her village. It had mainly been Souh-san who'd shown her how to act like a proper lady and taught Naruto how to behave like a gentleman when needed; without her guidance Tsukino was sure her brother would have turned into a wild, crude, and quite loud child. As it was now he was still quite hyper and prone to excessive volume but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

Sighing she tried one more time to wake him gently before she was forced to bring out the big guns. "Naru-chan I mean it, if you don't get up _right now _I'm going to have to take drastic measures to make sure we get to class on time today!" she warned.

She was of course ignored as he turned over and pulled his favorite orange blanket over this head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Ten seconds later there came a loud yelp and furious cursing as her dear, dear, twin put pressure on the newly bleeding gash down his arm. "Damn it Tsuki-chan, did you really have to cut a hole through my pajama's! I would have gotten up!" he grumbled, neither of them really paying any attention to his rapidly healing wound, having seen it many times before.

"Yes!" she nodded, "If you haven't forgotten today is the day of the graduation exams and we _can not be late_!" she scolded, yanking him out of the bed and pushing him towards his closet. "Now grab your clothes and take a shower so we can eat breakfast before heading to the Academy." she ordered, already setting about tucking his bed sheets and blanket back into order. You know sometimes she felt more like her twins mother then his sister…

---------

A hour later found the twin blonde academy students sitting in the third row of their classroom waiting for their teacher, Iruka-sensei, to announce what order the graduation test would be given in, and what techniques they'd cover. As far as Naruto and Tsukino knew the test would be in three parts- Written, Practical Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu- and while neither could say they'd be top of the class in any of those areas both were fairly confident that they'd both pass. The year before they'd both taken the test and both had failed, Naruto due to his inability to make a decent bunshin and her because she hadn't wanted to pass without her brother and had therefore tanked her own bunshin test. After that failure both of them had gone on a bit of a training kick, determined to find out why Naruto couldn't make a simple bunshin when he could easily do everything else…

An event which had lead them to asking Iruka-sensei what he was doing wrong, which ironically enough was putting way too much chakra into the technique. From there they had both asked for help with chakra control but had been denied by Iruka who claimed it would be showing favoritism if he helped them. So with little other choice Tsukino had been forced to ask around for someone willing to teach her a chakra control exercise, which she could then pass on to her brother. Eventually she had found a new minted genin kunoichi named Tenten who had been willing to help her. Claiming that true kunoichi needed to stick together in order to prove they were equal to the boys. It had taken her about a week and a half of hard practice under Tenten guidance to master the Tree Walking exercise, and an additional two weeks after that for her brother to become as good at it as her. While it had helped him make fairly passable bunshin the exercise hadn't helped him gain complete control over his chakra leakage problem so they'd gone to the Hokage to ask about another training exercise- Tenten having been busy on missions and unable to help as much as before.

The Hokage had been stunned at first but had correctly deduced that the force behind this newfound studying and training was her, not her admitingly impulsive twin. It had taken a bit of bargaining on their part before he'd agreed to teach them an exercise called Water Walking but in the end they'd gotten the training. All they had to do was agree that Naruto wouldn't use his Oiroke no Jutsu on the Sandaime anymore- truly the Sandaime was the only one who'd seen it so far since she'd forbidden her brother from using it in public, after all it did look an older naked version of her!- and she had to agree to stop stealing the Hokage's perverted books and burning them. In the end it had turned out to be a fair bargain since the Water Walking exercise had indeed helped fix the majority of his chakra leakage problem and had allowed him to make perfect bunshins after about three months of solid practicing. She'd gotten the exercise down quicker but still hadn't managed to stay on the water or running up and down tree's nearly as long as her brother could. As for how it helped her, well it was always nice to have a leg up physically and chakra capacity wise on the other kunoichi in her class.

So now with the extra studying and training they had done over the last year they were sure to pass unless the teachers asked for something completely new and unexpected, like a advanced ninjutsu technique.

"Alright class," Iruka called, bringing the ninja in training to order and attention. "it's time once again for those who think their ready to graduate to take the Genin Graduation Exam," you could hear the capitals, "Anyone who feels their not ready please leave the room now." he waited a few moments while no less then six students walked out the door, "Well then lets start the Exam."

Mizuki, Iruka's part time assistant teacher, walked to the front of the class and handed the student on the end a stack of packets. "Take one and pass the rest along until every one has one please Fujitara-san."

Within minutes each student remaining had a copy of the test packet, each slightly different then the last, but still covering the same basic knowledge needed to graduate. For fairness sake they were then split up so no one was sitting next to another- Naruto and her had been sent to different sides of the room completely- and given the next hour to answer all the questions of the packet to the best of their abilities.

She answered most of them calmly, confident that she had the correct answers, though a few did give her some trouble and gave her a few moments of serious thought.

Naruto on the other hand was having a harder time with the test and only the many late night studying sessions and repeated quizzing drills got him through it without experiencing a panic attack.

When all was said and done however most would be shocked to learn that while Tsukino got an 89/100 on her written exam, Naruto hadn't done much worse with a surprising 76/100 questions answered perfectly.

Iruka and Mizuki collected the tests before moving onto the next section of the Exam, Ninjutsu demonstration. "Alright," Iruka clapped his hands "When I call your name walk down to the front and exhibit your skill with the Basic Three Jutsu. In order you should perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and then the Henge no Jutsu…understand?" the class nodded and he started calling out names in order.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Arai Ami!"

"Akimichi Chouji!"

And so on it went as the remaining students where called up and tasked with performing the required ninjutsu abilities. Of course the students from Clans, like the Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Uchiha all performed perfectly. Whereas a few of the non Clan students failed in one or more of the test techniques. Then finally it was her brothers turn.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned before jumping to the front of the class and concentrating, "Bunshin no jutsu!" he exclaimed, and with a small puff of smoke 3 perfect copies popped into existence. Flawless from their golden blonde hair and whisker marks to their day glow orange jumpsuits.

She waited with baited breath as her brother flawlessly performed the Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and then the Henge no Jutsu before expelling her breath in relief. He'd done it! He hadn't panicked and overcharged it, or undercharged it trying to compensate. Watching him grin broadly and give Iruka-sensei a wink made her proud and happy in a way she couldn't quite describe. All she knew was that she was so, so proud of all the hard work her brother had put into passing...and now he had!

Iruka gave him a gentle smile and a quick pat on the head, "Congratulations Naruto, I see you worked hard this term to fix that control problem you had."

"Believe it! Me and Tsuki-chan worked extra hard to get this mastered Iruka-sensei!" he flashed a grin at her, "Come on up nee-chan, and show Iruka-sensei what we learned."

She hopped up from her seat and strode confidently up to the front, giving Naruto a friendly push as she passed him, "Baka, no need to brag." she chided.

"Aww, but Tsuki-neesan!"

She ignored him and took her place in front of the class, confidently going through the hand seals for the bunshin no jutsu. "Bunshin!" with a puff of smoke 4 perfect copies of her appeared at her sides. And they were perfect copies. From the top of the golden blonde heads- secured in her trademark buns and twin loops- to their white halter style bodysuits overlaid by a loose kimono style pink and gold top. Even the fishnet she wore around her calves and her upper thighs where her bodysuits shorts stopped and the arm bracers she wore were perfectly placed. Grinned much like her brother she then proceeded to flawlessly perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu, and then the Henge no Jutsu, turning herself into a clone of Mizuki-sensei instead of Iruka like most of the class had done so far. Earning herself another of Iruka's gentle smiles and beaming grin from her brother. Happily she skipped back to her seat.

The rest of the exam passed much as you would expect it to, students either passed or failed the ninjutsu test. Those that failed being sent from the classroom. Before they proceeded to the Taijutsu test which was really just more intense sparing matches between the remaining students. Luckily for Tsukino she was pairing against Haruno Sakura- the weakest kunoichi when it came to the physical arts- rather then Hyuuga Hinata or Yamanaka Ino. Their match wasn't even close as she got inside Haruno's guard before the other girl knew it and knocked her out with a solider right hook to the face.

Her brothers match on the other hand was a bit more interesting, what with him being paired up against Uchiha Sasuke, one of the few remaining Uchiha members. Their fight wasn't nearly as quick as hers and was much more brutal…with both of them giving it their all as they tried to beat the other into the ground. In the end the Uchiha won by doing this weird twisting motion of his arms and pinning her brother to the ground and forcing him to concede defeat.

In the end though all that mattered to her was that both of them had graduated, and had the hitai-ate to prove it!

Later that same day, under the soft caress of the night sky and the light of the moon the twins continued with what had become routine for them. Training in chakra control exercises.

Naruto huffed and flopped to the ground, "I don't get it Tsuki-chan…why are we still doing these exercises? We already passed and I can do the Bunshin correctly now!" he whined.

"Because without constant repetition the benefits start to fade," she frowned, "Besides, we haven't mastered them yet and until we do I don't want to stop practicing them." she dropped down beside her brother. "You know what Hokage-jiji said, 'it's better to know a few jutsu and have them mastered to the art of being able to use them even when half asleep or dead, then to know hundreds and be unable to use them when you truly need to.'" she quoted.

"Yeah, Yeah…" he waved a hand, "BUt couldn't we have at least taken tonight off?" he growled, "I wanted to have ramen tonight to celebrate!"

She giggled and pushed up against his shoulder, "We'll go get some ramen in a bit…just one more hour of practice, I promise." she conceded, knowing this was a battle she was better off letting her twin win.

"Yatta!" he exclaimed, and with renewed energy he attacked his tree…climbing rapidly up it's vertical surface. With a content grin she joined him on a neighboring tree, completely unaware that danger was heading their way rapidly and that soon her brothers life and her own would be shaken and tilted on it's axis.

_AN: There, chapter 2 is finished and the plot begins. If you'd like to see more of this drop me a review and let me know…I wont update if people don't want to read and so far I've gotten all of one review of 27 story alerts, and over 100 hits._


End file.
